The Falconer
by Nekoi1
Summary: S+S!!!!!!~~~~ based on the book 'the falconer' by Elaine Clark McCarthy~ so don't sue me!!!!


Hiya! Its Sweet-lioness here and I hope you enjoy reading my story so far. Reminder to all ya'll this is CCS and 'The Falconer' cross-over. 'The falconer' is a really really really cool/romatic/sadest book I've ever read!!!! Really good in another words. Pleeezzzzzz R+R and reminder to ya'll that this is strictly S+S!!!!  
  
************************* change settings (AN:..........) author's notes "............." speech  
  
No magic in this story, Sakura is 25 years old, same as Tomoyo and Syaoran is 28 years old. S+S never met each other before. And of course I don't own CCS.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
"You have cancer," the young doctor told Sakura about her cancer looked her right in the eye as he did it.  
  
He kept his eyes fixed on her face and gave it to her all at once. Inoperable.  
  
"Six month at the most. I'm sorry."  
  
"Yes" she said, "I see."  
  
See what? He almost asked. Her eyes looked as if it was already in the other world already, the sparkly emerald eyes dimmed down to dull green.  
  
Emerging from his office, she stopped outside the door to slip on her sweater over her white sleeveless blouse.  
  
She walked towards her old jeep in front of the grocery store. I am walking along quite normally, she thought.  
  
I am putting one foot in front of the other, and no one observing me will notice that I'm different.  
  
In the blacked-out window of the dentist's office she caught a glimpse of her reflection. No change at all; she had seen that same face half an hour before.  
  
An ordinary woman, not too pretty, not too plain. Khaki pants, a beige sweater, her straw colored hair tied in a loose pony tail behind her, no makeup, just her lean, sun-scorched self.  
  
She stopped and looked more closely at this body that she had lived so comfortably in, now that betrayer.  
  
She stared for a long time as if she wanted to memorize her own features.  
  
The bell of the local church rang 12, across the street, Tomoyo, her best friend whom she had be friended her since forever, waved.  
  
"Going to eat?" she asked.  
  
Sakura shook her head.  
  
"come on, you're too thin. Besides I need some company," Tomoyo crossed the dusty street and took Sakura's arm.  
  
"You looked poleaxed, something wrong?" Tomoyo asked worriedly.  
  
"No, I'm alright," Sakura lied automatically. If she had to tell anybody it would be Tomoyo but she wasn't ready yet.  
  
They walked into the near by food booth.  
  
"Alright, what are you going to have?" Tomoyo asked, still not satisfied with the answer but she knows that Sakura would open up eventually.  
  
Sakura looked at the menu.  
  
"Maybe I'll just skip," said Sakura while getting a look from Tomoyo.  
  
"Ok, ok, just coffee," said Sakura at last.  
  
Sakura babbled while Tomoyo's food was getting ready. She talked about the weather, plants she planted in her garden, and anything.  
  
Finally when the food came Sakura sipped on her coffee as she watched Tomoyo eat.  
  
Sunlight through the window beside them gleamed on the plate and if she blurred her eyes a bit she could see a faint rainbow.  
  
"Is it an unusually beautiful day today or is it just me?" Sakura asked.  
  
Tomoyo gave Sakura another questioning glance, "What kind of question is that? You're acting really weird today Sakura,"  
  
"Do you ever wonder about the way things look? About what we see and what we miss? Is it the way we're looking? Or is it . . . never mind," she could see that Tomoyo isn't quite fallowing what she was saying.  
  
"What's going on Sakura? What is it?" Tomoyo asked again.  
  
"It's like there are signals. A pattern that wants to be noticed. I know it sounds crazy." Sakura gave a short laugh.  
  
"Don't mind me, I've just have to get outside," with that she paid her coffee and dashed off leaving very confused Tomoyo.  
  
Sakura wondered around the town for a while, fancinated how everything really looked. How golden, how clear everything looked.  
  
After wondering around the town, her feet carried her to the grave ward of Tomoda where her family now is buried.  
  
The grave yard always seemed to welcome her, kind of showing sympathy for her and her family.  
  
Now, for the first time that there was a room left, a space beside her mother's grave where someone else could rest.  
  
She deliberately sat exactly there, feeling the tingly feeling as her eyes watered.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
It was already dark by the time she got home.  
  
Then skipping dinner, Sakura wasted time 'till her husband, Terry, came home. (AN: don't worry, its S+S just bare with me ^_~)  
  
She has to tell him first, she was to be moved to the hospital tomorrow as the doctor said.  
  
"Terry," she called to him softly.  
  
Terry noticed her tone of voice was very . . . different to her usual.  
  
"We have to talk," Sakura continued.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
O_o Plez R+R Tell if it's good or bad K? Wait, if ur ganna say its bad, go easy on me Im very sensitive. :'( lol not really but plez do R+R!!!!!  
  
Sweet-Lioness 


End file.
